


Give and Take

by redxcranberry



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sylvain Jose Gautier, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redxcranberry/pseuds/redxcranberry
Summary: Byleth continues to expound upon different battle strategies as Felix steals a glance out the window. Judging by the blood orange sky and the pinpricks of stars staring to bloom in the heavens above, it’s just about sundown, which means they’ve been at it for several hours now.Felix sighs. He has other things he’d rather be doing.And by ‘other things,’ he means Sylvain. He’d rather be doing Sylvain.Sylvain knows it, too. All the while Dimitri and the professor have been droning on about troop deployments and rations and travel logistics, Sylvain has been making bedroom eyes at him from across the table, torturing Felix with hiscome hitherstare. He’s even resorted to licking his lips at Felix and winking when the others aren’t looking, the absolutebastard.Or: Sylvain asks Felix to fuck him.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 23
Kudos: 92





	Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunaticality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaticality/gifts).



“If we’re positioned to the north of the valley, we’ll have a distinct advantage when the rest of our troops come in from the south to rout the bandits,” Byleth observes. “That way, we can launch an ambush.”

Dimitri leans forward to view the old, yellowed map of Fódlan unfurled on the table before him, musing as he carefully adjusts the tiny wooden figures representing the Kingdom’s forces. “What if we approached from the forest to the east? We’d have more cover among the trees, and we could keep our strongest units in reserve in case our enemy is more of a threat than expected.”

Felix raises his hand to cover up a yawn. Strategy meetings aren’t exactly enthralling on a good day, but they’re especially mind-numbing when the stakes are so low. They’ve successfully plunged deep into Empire territory and are potentially only weeks away from taking Enbarr, but there are still routine missions for them to take care of between the major battles. This is one such job - clearing out a group of thieves causing trouble along one of the main trading routes leading out of Garreg Mach. He knows that he and the rest of the Blue Lions are included as part of the war council meetings because they’re trusted advisors, but the discussions can be exhausting and last all day.

Byleth continues to expound upon different battle strategies as Felix steals a glance out the window. Judging by the blood orange sky and the pinpricks of stars staring to bloom in the heavens above, it’s just about sundown, which means they’ve been at it for several hours now.

Felix sighs. He has other things he’d rather be doing.

And by ‘other things,’ he means Sylvain. He’d rather be doing Sylvain.

Sylvain knows it, too. All the while Dimitri and the professor have been droning on about troop deployments and rations and travel logistics, Sylvain has been making bedroom eyes at him from across the table, torturing Felix with his _come hither_ stare. He’s even resorted to licking his lips at Felix and winking when the others aren’t looking, the absolute _bastard_.

They’ve been hooking up for months now, so Felix doesn’t know why he expected any different from Sylvain of all people. It all started when they exchanged a pair of rather embarrassing drunken love confessions following a particularly close battle. They’ve been fucking like rabbits ever since, spending every free moment wrapped in each other’s arms, limbs intertwined like climbing ivy under the covers as they make up for years of lost time. Felix doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to it, really; the fact that Sylvain is officially _his_ still sends his heart into palpitations at how stupidly in love he is.

Felix looks across the table to see Sylvain staring right back at him once more, his gaze unwavering and intense. He lets himself get lost in Sylvain’s features. There’s the familiar curve of his face, so graceful and achingly beautiful; the freckles that dot his skin, speckled across the bridge of his nose like powdered sugar; his perfectly pink lips that taste so sweet when Felix slips his tongue inside Sylvain’s mouth and-

“Felix?” Dimitri’s voice cuts through his reverie like a knife through butter. “What do you think?”

Felix jolts to attention, nearly knocking over his goblet of ale as he sits up straight. “What?”

“I said, what do you think?”

Felix stares blankly at Dimitri, trying not to panic.

“About the upcoming mission,” Dimitri elaborates. “Approach from the north, or from the east?”

“Er, that sounds good to me,” Felix stutters. Out of the corner of his eye, he swears he sees Sylvain silently snickering.

“I apologize, Felix, but I don’t think I understand,” Dimitri says, genuinely perplexed. “Which one of the two sounds good to you? I trust your eye for strategy, and I would love to hear your reasoning in detail.”

“I - uh - I - well, maybe-“

“Alright,” Byleth intercedes, “I think this discussion has gone on long enough for today. Everyone get some rest. We’ll resume talks in the morning once everyone has time to clear their heads.” Byleth raises an eyebrow at Felix and then at Sylvain, clearly somewhat amused.

Felix flushes beet red. Sometimes the professor can be a little _too_ observant. He hastily gathers his things, avoiding the curious stares of the other Blue Lions as people slowly start to filter out of the room.

Sylvain is waiting for him around the corner in the hall outside, casually leaning against a nearby pillar with his arms folded across his chest and a satisfied smirk on his face. And as annoyed as Felix is right now, he can’t help but make a mental note of how ridiculously attractive Sylvain’s forearms look when he has his sleeves rolled up past his elbows like that.

 _Goddess,_ Felix thinks, _what is wrong with me?_

Felix approaches, pointing an accusing finger in Sylvain’s face. _“You - absolute - asshole,”_ Felix seethes, jabbing his finger into Sylvain’s broad chest with every word.

“Whoa there, Fe. Take it easy.” Sylvain says with a laugh. He throws his arms up in the air and shrugs. “You’re the one who couldn’t stop staring.”

“And you’re the one who wouldn’t stop giving me those looks. How am I supposed to ignore _that?”_ Felix asks, vaguely gesturing towards Sylvain’s stupidly perfect face. He really is the biggest fool in all of Fódlan.

“What can I say? It’s not my fault I’m so distractingly handsome,” Sylvain teases, his eyes glinting with mischief. “You’re not the only person who was preoccupied during that meeting, you know.”

Felix scoffs. That may be true, but he _was_ the only one who publicly embarrassed himself.

“I could barely keep my eyes off of you,” Sylvain continues, slipping his arm around Felix’s lithe waist and pulling him to his side.

“Yeah?” Felix asks, his heartbeat spiking erratically at Sylvain’s touch.

“Yeah.” Sylvain is speaking in hushed tones now, so quietly that Felix has to lean in to catch the rest of his sentence. They’re so close that their chests are nearly flush together, and Felix feels a familiar heat start to coil in the pit of his stomach. “I was thinking of all the things I want you to do to me.”

“What kind of things?” Felix whispers back.

Sylvain grins. “Want to find out?”

It takes all of Felix’s willpower not to shove Sylvain up against the wall right there and then, but the mortifying possibility of being interrupted by one of the other Blue Lions is enough to chase that idea from his mind. Instead, he settles for a quick kiss before taking Sylvain’s hand and practically dragging him down the corridor to the dormitories at full speed, unable to wait a moment longer.

Somehow, they make it back to Felix’s room without much incident. All the rooms at their end of the hall appear to be empty, thank the Goddess. The last thing Felix needs is for Dimitri to overhear them.

When the door slams shut behind them, Felix wastes no time in shoving Sylvain up against its solid wooden surface.

“Mm,” Sylvain hums as Felix presses his chest flush against Sylvain’s. “Someone’s frisky today.”

“Shut up,” Felix mumbles. He stands up on his tiptoes to meet Sylvain’s lips with his own once again. The wave of adrenaline that surges through Felix’s bloodstream every time he kisses Sylvain gives him the sort of addicting high that he’s previously found only on the battlefield.

Felix fucking _loves_ it.

“Bed?” Sylvain pants out when they break apart.

Felix nods. Sylvain grabs him by the hand and tugs gently, leading him across the room until they fall on top of the covers in a heap.

It’s not long before they’re pulling at each other’s clothes, unbuttoning and unbuckling all that stands between their bare bodies and tossing their discarded things carelessly on the floor. Sylvain lets Felix take the lead until eventually they’re both naked and Felix is straddled above him, staring straight down at his leaking cock.

“Where’s the damn oil?” Felix swears. He leans across the bed to haphazardly rummage through his side table’s drawer, pushing old quills and odds and ends aside until his fingers bump into the tiny vial he’s looking for.

Triumphant, Felix uncorks the vial and sits back down on top of Sylvain. He usually likes to have more time to prepare himself for this sort of thing, but he’s not exactly in a patient mood right now. He’s just about to slather his fingers in the viscous liquid when Sylvain speaks.

“Wait,” Sylvain places a hand on Felix’s wrist. Felix looks back at him, perplexed. “I - I want you to fuck me.”

_Oh._

They’ve had sex dozens of times before, but always with Felix on bottom. That’s the way they both normally prefer it, and they’d fallen into a sort of rhythm with each other when it comes to sex. It’s not that Felix has never fantasized about fucking Sylvain before - quite the opposite, in fact - but he’s never actually done it because Sylvain has never asked.

“You want me to fuck you?” Felix feels a little lightheaded. It’s hard for him to concentrate on words when the mental images flashing through his mind - Sylvain splayed before him on the bed, Sylvain’s flushed face as Felix thrusts into him, Sylvain crying out his name in pleasure - are so _incredibly_ distracting.

“Yeah.” Sylvain says quietly, unusually sheepish for someone who normally has vanishingly little shame. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while. I want to try something new, and I want you to be the one to do it. Unless you don’t want to,” Sylvain babbles on, “it’s totally alright, I’m fine with whatever you want to do-”

“Of course I want to, you idiot.” Felix says the words as lovingly as he can manage. “It’s just - are you sure? I know you’ve never done this before.”

Sylvain nods. “I’m ready.”

“Alright,” Felix says, his cock already rock hard at the thought of Sylvain tight around him. “Lie back.”

Sylvain acquiesces, so Felix takes the vial and slathers a generous helping of oil on his fingers, then folds one of Sylvain’s legs up towards his chest for better access. He places a hand on Sylvain's torso first to steady himself, spreading his slender fingers across Sylvain’s pecs.

Sylvain inhales sharply at his touch, his heart thrumming wildly beneath Felix’s palm. Felix raises an eyebrow, and Sylvain gives him a reassuring smile.

“I trust you, Fe.”

“I know,” Felix answers, smiling down at Sylvain. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of hearing Sylvain’s affirmations. “But you’ll tell me if it starts being too much, alright?”

Sylvain nods enthusiastically. “I will.”

“Okay,” Felix says. “We’ll take it slow."

The second that Felix’s slicked up finger begins to toy at Sylvain’s entrance, Sylvain’s eyes glaze over, his breath coming in short, shallow puffs. Felix carefully studies Sylvain’s face for signs of discomfort, trying to be as gentle as possible. His brows furrow as Felix probes deeper inside, testing with a single finger.

“ _Ah!”_ Sylvain moans. He gasps, shifting his weight down onto Felix’s hand and arching his back on instinct.

Felix freezes, worried he’s given him more than he can take. “Are you okay?“

Sylvain nods, his eyes squeezed shut. But almost as soon as Felix resumes working him open, Sylvain curses, his expression almost pained as he groans loudly once more.

“I’m good,” Sylvain says, catching Felix’s look of concern. His voice is strained, and Felix notices his knuckles are nearly white from his fingers twisting in the sheets below them.

“I know for a fact that one finger doesn’t hurt that much, Sylvain.”

“It’s not that,” Sylvain says breathily, breaking into another labored moan. “Doesn’t hurt. I want _more.”_

“ _Fuck_.” Felix swears under his breath. He tentatively adds a second finger, then another as he continues pulling Sylvain apart. When Sylvain’s moans pick up in intensity, he throws in a few scissoring motions and curls his digits inward, pushing right up against the spot he knows will make Sylvain see stars.

“Ah… _Felix!_ ”

“You’re doing so well,” Felix coos.

Sylvain seems to enjoy the praise. He lets out a high pitched whimper, then grabs at Felix’s thigh, pulling insistently. “I need more - I need you.”

Felix doesn’t need to hear him ask twice. He removes his fingers and watches with fascination as Sylvain whines, adjusting to the sudden emptiness. Another wave of want crashes down on him when Sylvain uses his legs to pull Felix closer until he’s kneeling with his cock lined up at Sylvain’s entrance, Sylvain’s ankles locked tightly into place behind Felix’s back.

“I’m ready.” Sylvain meets Felix’s gaze with a burning determination.

Taking care not to move too quickly, Felix anchors himself by grabbing Sylvain by the hips. He slowly pushes into Sylvain, who trembles around him as he goes deeper and deeper.

“Hah - _ngh_!” Sylvain groans loudly as Felix bottoms out. “Felix…”

Felix stays frozen in place, whispering honeyed words and affirmations into Sylvain’s ear as Sylvain adjusts to the size of him. Sylvain’s eyelids are fluttering, his breathing ragged. Finally, he brings a hand up to cradle Felix’s jaw, and Felix can tell he’s ready.

Felix’s first thrusts are experimental and shallow, slow and steady. Sylvain clenches down around him as he progresses and Felix exhales sharply, his hips stuttering at the sensation. Soon enough they've found a solid rhythm, Felix’s thrusts growing in frequency as he lovingly pours all his focus into making Sylvain feel as good as possible.

Sylvain is writhing now, his body tense as a bowstring in Felix’s tight grasp.

“Relax,” Felix says, his voice unrecognizably throaty. “I’ve got you.”

Sylvain nods again, throwing his head back in ecstasy as Felix continues steadily screwing into him. He looks heavenly like this, his face flushed a ruddy red and his mouth hanging open as he relaxes into the pillows, drowning in pleasure. Felix leans down to capture Sylvain’s lips in a quick kiss while maintaining his tempo. There’s a low whine in the back of Sylvain’s throat when he slides his tongue across his teeth and dives in for more, only stopping for air.

“Fe - Felix!” Sylvain is babbling Felix’s name now, his words near incomprehensible. “Feels…s-so good…”

“That’s it,” Felix says, pumping into Sylvain with a particularly rough thrust.

“Ah - fuck me!” Sylvain yells, his voice growing louder and louder until he’s positively begging Felix for more, pleading for him to never stop. “Yes - Felix! _FELIX!”_

In the back of his mind, Felix knows he should tell Sylvain to keep the volume down. But Sylvain’s low whines and moans are music to his ears, a siren’s song intent on drowning them both in towering waves of desire. There’s something deliciously hot about the yelps and moans echoing off the dormitory walls. It’s a reminder that Sylvain is Felix’s and Felix’s alone, that he’s the only one Sylvain trusts enough to give himself over to entirely.

Sylvain lies before him, arms gone limp above his head in sweet surrender. The day’s last light streams through the window opposite them, illuminating Sylvain’s face like a beacon. His auburn hair glows almost golden in the setting sun’s rays and his chocolate eyes are unfocused, blown out with pleasure. Tiny whimpers fall from Sylvain’s lips while Felix watches him, enraptured by his beauty.

They lock eyes, and it’s enough to make Felix feel as if he’s about to fly apart at the seams.

“You’re so good for me,” Felix says with a grunt, thrusting once more into Sylvain as the redhead moans beneath him.

“Ngh,” Sylvain responds, too inundated with pleasure for words. He looks near delirious at this point.

“So good,” Felix continues, “taking all of me like this.”

Sylvain whines helplessly, his broken voice a chorus of _oohs_ and _ahs_ as Felix grinds ever deeper.

Felix readjusts his grip on Sylvain’s legs and hikes them up over his shoulders, folding him nearly in half. The new position changes the angle, allowing Felix to fuck Sylvain even harder into the mattress, pinning him in place as the bed frame squeaks with every new thrust.

“Yes…right there!”

“Come for me, Syl.”

“Yes, Felix… _AH!”_ Sylvain yells, his hips bucking up wildly into the air. Thick ropes of come coat his chest and the sheets as Sylvain finishes, his body wracked by spasms of pleasure.

Felix continues his punishing pace, holding Sylvain down as he feels the roiling desire in the pit of his stomach build to a crescendo. His vision flashes white as he comes in turn, convulsing as he finishes deep within Sylvain and then collapsing by his side, completely fucked out.

They lay in silence for a few moments, both struggling to catch their breaths.

“ _Goddess above._ ” Sylvain sighs, then turns to Felix. “That was amazing.”

“Mm.” It’s Felix’s turn to groan. “It was.”

Felix lies down and closes his eyes, meaning to rest for just a second. But when Sylvain pulls him close, his warmth radiating outwards and seeping into Felix’s tired bones, he finds himself willingly succumbing to sleep’s enticing pull.

❖❖❖

Felix has always been an early bird. He usually rises with the sun and spends his mornings at the training grounds, often finishing his first session before much of the monastery is even awake. He prides himself on keeping a rigorous schedule and rarely deviates from his regimen.

But it’s a different story entirely when Sylvain is in bed with him.

Instead, Felix spends the next morning in a lovestruck daze, lounging under the covers with Sylvain for as long as they can as they drift halfway between dreams and reality. They finally roll out of bed when the sun is already high in the sky, then quickly get dressed before heading straight to the war council room for the second part of their strategy session.

Dimitri is standing in the hall as Felix and Sylvain approach. He sees them and seems startled, his lone eye darting back and forth between them nervously.

“Morning, Dimitri!” Sylvain says cheerily.

Dimitri gives them a curt nod, then turns on his heel and briskly walks into the room before either Felix or Sylvain can respond.

“That was…odd,” Sylvain observes, staring after Dimitri as he disappears inside.

Felix shrugs. Dimitri would normally never miss an opportunity to engage them in at least some amount of irritatingly banal small talk, so it is out of the ordinary. But Felix isn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth if it means he gets some peace and quiet around here for once.

Almost all of the seats are filled when Felix and Sylvain enter and take their places. Now that Felix is seeing Dimitri up close, he looks absolutely ragged.

“Are you feeling alright, Dimitri?” Mercedes inquires. “If you’re not well, I can examine you or bring you to the infirmary.”

“Thank you, Mercedes, but that won’t be necessary.” Dimitri answers. “I just had a little trouble sleeping last night; that’s all.” Dimitri briefly glances at Felix and then Sylvain as he says it, and a horrifying realization dawns on Felix in that moment.

Sylvain seems to get the implication as well. He turns to Felix and mouths _was I really that loud?_ then smiles awkwardly, giving a barely noticeable shrug of his shoulders. _Oops._

Felix turns his gaze downward immediately, his face turning an alarming shade of scarlet as he buries his head in his hands. He doesn’t know how he’s ever going to look Dimitri in the eye again. At this point, he just about wants to disappear entirely.

“Welcome back, all,” Byleth says, striding into the room carrying a stack of papers detailing different battalion formations. “Now, where were we? Ah yes, approach from the north, or the east…?”

Felix sighs. He tries to focus on the professor’s words as he settles in for what’s sure to be a very, very, long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Dimitri will get over it and they'll all look back on this incident and laugh...eventually. :)
> 
> Twitter: [@redxcranberry](https://twitter.com/redxcranberry)
> 
> [Promo post](https://twitter.com/redxcranberry/status/1371256319928373251)


End file.
